Tendencies of War
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: In the great War of 2011, China has to find his love and save her before something bad happens. He and his team are lucky and he manages to locate her, but what happens when his rival-in more than one way- shows up? *is not nearly as serious as it sounds*


MCD: Because China needs more love. ARU DAMMIT!

**~(_-=-_)~**

**Tendencies of War**

**~(_-=-_)~**

China panted and peeked around the flipped table that substituted for his base for now, clutching his gun. He could see the some of the others running around, trying to shoot as many people as possible. All of a sudden Canada jumped up from nowhere and America took a shot to the face.

China cringed and slid towards the middle of the table, hoping his team, Japan and the four others, were okay. Vietnam had already been shot down when she tried to land a hit on Switzerland, which completely backfired. Of course he proclaimed that he'd only been protecting Lichtenstein who was now somewhere on the battlefield. That turtle egg.

China spied Japan, Korea, Hong Kong and Taiwan hiding behind multiple chairs positioned close enough to each other that they could talk. But where was she?

_'Shit! Please be okay aru!_' China thought as he jumped from behind the table and rolled toward the others on his team. He could feel a shot barely miss his shoulder as he flopped ungracefully behind a chair with an "oomph".

Japan shot him a glance before returning to just waiting for a few shots to stop. "Nii-san!" he whispered, even though China was sure the others knew of their presence anyway. "There you are. Have you been hit?" China shook his head.

"No, aru. But I saw Vietnam go down aru. Is she alright aru?" Japan poked his head around the side of the desk chair, only to whip back again when he heard pangs on the other side.

"Hai. But Kagome is still missing. Did you see her at all?" Japan whispered urgently. China felt his heart clench. He'd have to save her. Where ever she was, he'd go in and save the poor princess!

Kagome was Kiku's personal secretary, co-worker and self proclaimed "secret service". She helped Kiku with anything and everything and made him bento to boot. The poor Japanese woman had been tugged into the battle when she'd come to deliver Japan's report on his economy and hadn't been seen for quite some time.

China's worried face set Japan off. "Don't worry. I know she'll be fine." he nodded at his older brother and quickly pulled out from behind his chair. He fired multiple shots and China saw Lithuania and Estonia go down. China gulped. This was a tough game to play. He could only hope Kagome was alright.

China sighed mentally and whipped around the side of his chair, shooting Denmark in the leg with his brightly-colored gun. Kagome wouldn't be hurt in this miniature world war three, would she? No, she couldn't! She was a powerful priestess, capable of erecting barriers for protection. But he still couldn't quell the nervousness in his gut. If Kagome got hurt... he'd never be able to forgive himself.

In a few minutes, China had made it to the other side of the room with Japan while the others spread out. And that's when he saw her.

Kagome was tied up in Russia's scarf behind a table, just ten feet away, and being guarded by the injured Lithuania and the angry Belarus. The scarf was wrapped around her mouth, hands, and ankles. Belarus seemed to be muttering curses at the woman wrapped up in her precious brother's scarf while Lithuania looked shaken and tired.

Kagome glared at Belarus for a moment, not being able to say anything what with the large scarf covering her mouth, and gently inched her fingers towards Lithuania. When her fingers reached his leg he jumped a little and looked at her, but she glanced at him and sent some of her pink healing powers through him. He visibly straightened up and he looked a whole lot better, but Belarus seemed to slink away from the magic.

Lithuania nodded at Kagome with a smile and then rushed back out onto the field, slid over the center table, twin guns blazing, and fired random shots while shouting a war cry. China's jaw dropped as Canada, France, England, Monaco, Turkey, Seychelles and some others scattered and were all shot. Prussia was even knocked backward with a girly scream by the force of the ammunition. Belarus ran out to join the action.

China got into a running position and slid some ammunition out of his pocket and into his gun, about to make a mad dash for his love when he heard a distinct click behind him. He froze, eyes wide and in that awkward position. He'd been caught. Dammit-

"Germany! Germany, don't hurt him!" a high-pitched voice whimpered behind him and China mentally groaned. So, the ruthless Germany was about to shoot him, eh? Well, the man was pretty good with this stuff.

China dropped his weapon and raised his hands in surrender. He heard the German behind him snort and the pressure of the gun barrel was taken from the back of his head. He could practically hear Italy smile. China turned to see Ludwig's face mixed between frustration and amusement. He nodded towards Kagome.

"Vell? Get going before I change my mind." He snorted and China grinned. The next second he scrambled over to Kagome and started untying her hands. She whipped her head to him and her eyes lit up with sparkling, happy tears. China swallowed thickly and blushed, smiling at her.

"Don't worry aru. I'll save you aru!" he whispered and she nodded. However, the next second she froze and a giant, menacing shadow loomed over him. He whipped around—

-to see a bruised and shot Lithuania hanging in front of his face, only to be set down next to him. China looked up and up and finally met the face of… _him…_

Russia, fully equipped with a gun in one hand and his pipe in another, frowned down at him. He was covered in dripping red spots where he'd previously been shot, but he was still standing. He must have an incredible tolerance for pain. China gulped.

"What are you doing with Russia's wife, Yao?" Russia's infamous dark aura creeped out and thickened in the atmosphere.

China's skin boiled and he didn't pay an ounce of attention to the dark aura for once. He swore fire was spitting out of his eyes from the way Russia looked at him oddly.

He slowly stood on each foot, rage rolling off him in waves. He would've bet his fingernails turned into claws.

"_Excuse me?" _he asked venomously and in the back of his mind, he knew the other countries were watching by the lack of crossfire.

Russia blinked childishly and his smile filled with venom. "My **wife. **You not understand, da?" the air seemed to freeze but Chinas rage flamed around him. He couldn't help it when his Imperialistic blood reared up. And now was one of those times.

"WHAT ARU! Tā shì wǒ de ài!" he screamed and his eyes turned red as he brought out his wok and ladle.

Russia stared at China incredulously but didn't move, and for that, he received a quick and painful Chinese whoopass session.

China brought his wok down on Russia's head, shell shocking the tall ashen-blond and then delivered an array of quick jabs and beatings from the ladle. Russia was soon hiding behind Belarus, whimpering.

China breathed heavily as the rest of his blind anger dissipated. It felt good to show that guy who was boss and establish his territory! That'll teach him to make claims on his Kagome!

He slowly slid his gaze over the rest of the room and found everybody staring at him in shock, fear or awe. Although, his team of the Asian countries was staring at him with blushes and different expressions, so he figured they knew what he said…

Yao flushed in embarrassment and looked at Kagome, who had now freed herself and was staring at him with a cherry red face. Oh great. Now he was doomed!

America stood up from his hiding spot behind an overturned vending machine, a big red splatter mark on his forehead.

"Wah way wait a minute, what did he say?" he asked and the tension in the room was shattered. Hungary started giggling and England rolled his eyes, standing up from behind America and smacking him in the back of the head.

"Way to go, bloody git. Just go and reveal our hiding spot like that!" he scolded and America whined. France grinned charmingly and stared off into space as he began his love rant, completely forgetting his paintball gun.

"Ah, I would recognize the words of _l'amour_ anywhere!" China was sure he felt his eye twitch.

"Wahaha! China and Kagome? _Sevgi? _I never would have imagined it!" Turkey laughed and China blushed in embarrassment.

Italy smiled wide and started jumping up and down in excitement. "Ve~, does this mean Kagome and China are in _amore_? Yay, ve~!" China was starting to feel really exposed. His dashing princely rescue, like in the European fairytales, had been ruined and he was left to try and recover whatever pride he had left. He sighed dejectedly.

Yao felt a tug on the bottom at his sleeve and Kagome looked up at him cutely. He blushed and helped her to her feet, sneaking her out of her room while the others were either chattering about him and Kagome or their on-going paint ball team death match.

China gulped and avoided looking at Kagome while they were out in the hallway, feeling extremely awkward. Oh god, what if she'd just gone out here so she could explain that she didn't love him? His heart dropped to his stomach, all the nervousness of whenever he talked to Kagome coming back.

That one rescue during the paintball game was supposed to be amazing and she'd fall in love with the courageous him! Oh jeez, now he'd—

His inner ramblings were interrupted when Kagome pulled on his sleeves and brought him closer, making him look at her. His heart quickened and he stared straight into her sapphire eyes, managing to stutter out a sentence.

"I-I-I didn't—I , er, aru-!" he squeaked and Kagome smiled shyly at him.

"Yao," she said and gently pulled him towards her and kissed him. China's eyes went wide for a moment and then his Imperialistic side took over again; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss until it was searing.

When they pulled back, China looked at her with fierce love in his eyes. "Kagome-chan, I love you aru. So, so much aru." Kagome giggled and buried her face against China's chest.

"I love you too, Yao. Thank you for saving me. But tell me, why did you wait until now to tell me?" she asked curiously and China laughed nervously.

"Well, in European fairytales, it seems to be a tendency of war for the hero to rescue the damsel," he said and smiled sheepishly. Kagome laughed and hugged China.

"You know, women can save the man too!" China chuckled until a paintball whizzed past them and he hugged her to him and spun them around, making his back vulnerable.

"Kesesesese, it's also a tendency of war that someone gets shot!" Prussia cackled with Spain and France, the infamous Bad Touch Trio. "And if we win, you have to give Kagome to us for a full day!" the other two nodded in agreement, teasing and perverse smiles pinned to their faces. China immediately laughed into an Imperalstic rage.

"WHAT ARU! NO WAY ARU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR JUST SUGGESTING THAT ARUUU!" he screamed and thus the Great Paintball War of 2011 was born.

**~(_-=-_)~**

**Tendencies of War**

**~(_-=-_)~**

MCD: KESESESESE! AWESOME FAILURE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS! No real plot here, but I (for some random reason, of course) wanted to do a China Kags and this is the product! You like, da?

_Sevgi- Turkish for "love", I believe "Amore"- Italian for love "L'amour"-French for love_

_Tā shì wǒ de ài- Chinese for "She is my love" or at least I think so ^-^;_


End file.
